Broken hearted
by grindeldore
Summary: what if Gellert defeated Albus?


The times had changed in the wizarding world, they had a wizard channel and had taken up alot of things muggles used. Albus was only 32 year old at this time as i begin to write. Enjo

Albus took his jacket hurrying to the talk show that he had to go to. Cornilius had begged him to go to talk about Gellert Grindelwald and he's serious consiqenses. Albus soon sat down after being leaded into a seat.

So Welcome Dumbledore,''he said and Albus nodded and said thank you. he had never agreed the be on talkshow before

People have been waiting for you to stop Grindelwald, isn't time you place things into action,''he asked him firmly

Oh indeed, it's quite a big earth altough. I don't really know where he's now,''Albus said and the man frowned and Albus smiled fakily

You got to hurry up,''he told him firmly

Yeah,''Albus said and he stared at Albus like he was acting like an idiot

I'm trying, i just have no idea where he is,''Albus told him low and the interviewer inhaled deeply

You got to do something. Collect a team and put those things into real actions. People are dying, children even,''he said loudly and Albus nodded firmly

Yeah there are many people looking,''Albus said and the interviwer gave him a really cold eye. Albus notice that he didn't call him sir once in the show, or so far. HE was most often very polite to his guest.

I mean seriously, are you really trying to find him,''he asked Albus angry and Albus just stared at him

Well people sent in queastions and i'm going to ask you few of those,''he murmured and took up notes with a arrogant look on his face

Well, the first one sounds something like this,''he murmured and looked at Albus''why does your brother hate you,''he asked and Albus smiled slightly

He doesn't hate me, he just doesn't like me at all,''Albus murmured smiling

Why is that,''he asked and Albus nodded slightly before saying

No no we are fine friends he's just a little moody sometimes,''Albus said smiling

Oh really,''the interviewer said with a cold look

I'm sorry,''Albus told him and the interviwer stared at him surprised

What,''he asked coldly

You can decide,''Albus murmured low

Seriously is something wrong with you,''he asked Albus coldly

Oh yeah few things,''Albus asked him and he stared at albus like he was nuts

Another queastions was if you are really trying to look for him, why is it taking so long,''he murmured

Well as i said,''Albus murmured

People are dying,''he shouted and Albus gave a nod

yeah well, i'll try to step it up a little,''Albus said and he looked at him colder then ever

a little, A LITTLE,''he said loudly

we have been looking very firmly so i mean we couldn't,''Albus began

oh you seriously it's like you don't get that people are dying,''he told Albus angry

i know much more then you what's happening so seriously shut up,''Albus said annoyed and then went seriously and then interviewer lost his face and Albus too. Albus was always endlessy polite matter what

are we live,''Albus asked him seriously and he nodded like he tought this was funny. And Albus smiled a bit

i'm sorry, i didn't meant to you know,''Albus said and the guy chuckled

well i'm glad you know what you're doing,''the guy said and Albus looked at him from the floor

so well i admit i was a bit rude too, so i'm going to ask you fun queastions,''he murmured and took up the paper and smiled

no here is some messege from someone that gots a home video from you,''he murmured and took up his laptop

i'm find that very unlikely,''Albus murmured and then he showed him front picture of some video and Albus lost his face

do you want to see it,''he asked Albus

no thank you,''Albus said and he smiled

i'm curious,''he murmured and Albus bit his lip. He looked to the camera

dear people i'll place this on the show web so you all can watch but i'm afraid the time has left us and i need to have my second gest in,''he murmured

thank you,''he told Albus that stood up not really wanting to. He really wanted to delete that video but just walked out with no thank you unlike him self. He had been lately. Albus opened the door to his small apartment, it almost had nothing in it. He was always moving, that made nonsense, he could disaparat where ever he wanted to go in seconds. He had no idea why he did this, he just didn't feel like he deserved home. He almost had no funitures, most of the money he got went to charity. He felt so ashamed for his past, that he was going to agree to follow Gellert in this stupid journey of theirs. He had been blinded by love and sometimes he thinks he still is but he assures him self that he's in love with the man he tought he was. It was early summer, Albus sat down in the couch thinking. He never had visitors, he always manage to go to others people places, well Elphias had forced him to let him to his home few times but that was it. The only social life he had was the order and Elphias was often worried about it, he didn't do anything else then work. On summers he worked at home trying to find up new spells and medication and he had found several useful ones that had helped alot of people. His life seemed to be worse and worse, now everybody were going to see him self singing on the age of 7 like an idiot playing with his dog as he sang. Well exually Albus knew he had been a okay singer and still was, he loved music very dearly and had been as long as he remembers him self. But still, he didn't know how good he was, he considered him self okay while he should had tought of him self as a brilliant singer. He really was, specially on his younger years. But that wasn't his only talent as everybody knew he had alots of brain and considered the best wizard of all time but Albus didn't really think so, he considered him self okay and useful if he tried hard. Albus was going to start finding something to eat when he phone was called and he answered. Of course, Fudge needing help again. Albus hurried and worked on papers for him in a dark room with a little light for hours until the clock was late in the night. Albus checked his watch when he felt he couldn't keep his eyes open, it was 5 in the morning to his surprised and he walked to the bedroom Fudge had let him be in to get a rest. But as he was going to get to bed his phone rang and Albus answered

what,''Albus murmured

he was spotted, in dingon alley, you got to come here,''a man from Fudge team said scared to the phone and aLbus froze

who,''Albus said low

who do you think,''he said terrified

i'm coming,''Albus murmured

you know where you meet us,''he murmured and soon Albus was in front Fudges house

he was seen in the graveyard few minutes ago, he should split a team up and look for him now,''Fudge said but sounded terrified

okay,''Albus said and soon Albus was with his team inside a big forest. Albus walked slightly to another way then everybody and suddenly saw something moving and Albus backed slightly but suddenly someone grip over his mouth and tossed him down into the high grass and Albus was held for several seconds as the footsteps fainted away and Albus did not stop struggling for a second altough he felt he had no chance in this arm around him. Suddenly it loosened and Albus stood up and turned around. He had known who this was, he had felt someone press his lips again his head. Albus casted a spell on Gellert that forced it right back at Albus and Albus was in so much shock that he wasn't prepared. Albus stood from the grass

is that how you welcome me,''Gellert asked him coldly

give me your wand or i'll take it with force,''Albus told him and Gellert laughed softly

oh god Albus, i know there is nothing more in the world that you want then me,''Gellert told him softly and aLbus suddenly went furious

you murdered my sister along,''Albus shouted at him

no we don't know who it was and yes i've had to make some sacrifises,''Gellert told him and Albus stared and Gellert smiled

i was hoping you would come,''he said and Albus stared at him

you want me to kiss you, press my soft lips against yours, you know Albus i've missed you alot,''Gellert told him softly and Albus lifted his wand

you don't want to do this, i'm either going to take you with me with force or let you come on your own account,''Gellert said and smiled slightly watching Albus angry

i have it Albus, you don't stand a chance,''Gellert whispered and Albus stared and lifted his wand quickly and Gellert barely manage to make a sheild but did and casted a firm spell to knock Albus down and screams were heard

what sound is this,''Gellert head. He walked to Albus firmly and took his hand and they were gone with a snap. Gellert landed in front of the big gate that was only invisible to him and few others and Albus opened his eyes and saw the bare sky and sat up and saw Gellert standing there doing some charms and Albus backed away. he had felt lightly half awake when the wand was taken from him, he didn't stand a chance but he had to try to flee altough a part of him wanted to jump into Gellert's arms. I'm not that fucking weak,''Albus tought to him self angry and stood up and started running away fastly and Gellert turned around

for the god sake,''he said almost smiling and Albus bumped into some spell and looked back and saw Gellert turning around. Albus walked to Gellert that looked back

i'm almost done,''Gellert told him low and Albus grap his arm trying to take his wand and Gellert pushed him

Albus seriously do you even eat, you have no strenght in your arms,''Gellert murmured. Albus had always been small but Gellert had always been strong built and was even more now. Albus stood up angry and tried to get it and Gellert pushed him again annoyed

You're burning me, are you trying to get me mad. Seriously,''Gellert told him annoyed. Albus had used a bit of hand magic. Albus stood up again and started punching Gellert everywhere

I hate you i hate you, just let me go,''Albus said in tears and Gellert smiled

Oh there is my weak Albus again,''he smiled as he stopped Albus doing this firmly and pushed the gate open.

In,''Gellert told him firmly and Albus stared at him angry without moving

Don't let met force you, because if you won't command i'll,''Gellert told him softly and Albus still stood there looking at him coldly. Gellert pointed his wand on Albus so Albus felt some force push him and Gellert closed the gate quickly and started walking in and Albus just stood there still. As Gellert opened the door he looked back

Fine be outside in the cold,''Gellert murmured and closed the door. It had been raining lightly and now it was starting to be heavy. Albus sat there for an hour in the freezing cold but soon opened the door lightly. He was anywhere here, he might be able to find some infromation one half of him tought but the other wanted to hug Gellert. Albus walked in, the house was huge. Albus closed the door lightly. Albus looked to his right and saw a room with a big desk and Albus went there in and opened the drawer trying to find something for the order but soon heard footsteps and he hid behind the door

But Gellert, i need you,''some man voice said

Oh god man, i've been giving you an hour to pack, i don't need you anymore,''Gellert murmured

What,''he said loudly

Shut up Will, i was only with you because i need my cock sucked sometimes so get out before i'll have to force you,''Gellert told him angry and Albus heard sobs

Please,''he said begging

I told you from the beginnign your just my silly little toy you idiot, get out,''Gellert told him rudily and he didn't so Albus heard some scream. He didn't know what happened but soon the door was closed. Albus peaked out of the window and saw Gellert pushing him roughly and placing some spell on him. Something Albus didn't really want to know. When he saw Gellert turning back he ran more into the house in horror and soon up stairs. He ran upstairs and opened some radom room and locked door. Albus was going to find a hiding place but he noticed and picture on the drawer, it was of him and Gellert hugging and Albus lost his face. The door was opened and Albus saw Gellert

Just in my bedroom and everything already,''Gellert teased and Albus threw the picture in Gellert after realizing he was holding it and Gellert stopped it with his wand

I get why you are angry but what i don't get is why i aint angry towards you. If you think i'm that stupid to think i expect you forgive me right away then you aren't really as smart as i tought,''Gellert told him and Albus stared. Albus had been furious after what happened with his sister

Give me my wand and fight me,''Albus told him coldly and Gellert shocked his head firmly

I don't want to fight you, i want to make love to you,''Gellert said and was smiling in the end

I would never,''Albus said coldly

Well you have, and you quit liked it if i may say,''Gellert said softly and Albus stared at him now blankly

Let me go,''Albus said sadly and bit his lip

No,''Gellert said low and Albus gave a sob

Please,''Albus said in tears and Gellert smiled shocking his head

Do you think i want to loose you again,''Gellert asked him low and Albus looked around the room. He could never forgive him self if he would forgive Gellert and he knew he would in the end if Gellert would use what i often did in the old days. Albus walked past Gellert slowly but Gellert locked the door before he could go outside. Albus looked around the room in tears

What are you looking for,''Gellert murmured gently and Albus looked at him

I'll find away to go away from you,''Albus whispered and Gellert walked towards him and Albus had seen a vases beside him on a drawer and he kneeled to the floor and broke it and brutally cutted his puls and blood started spreading on the floor and Gellert rushed to him and closed it with his wand and looked at Albus heavy eyes in pain

Do you hate me that much seriously,''Gellert said low and surprisingly took him up and laid him on his bed. He started unbottoning Albus's trouses and Albus tried to beat him and Gellert stopped his hands

I'm taking them off they are all dirty okay,''Gellert told him firmly and Albus sat up slowly and Gellert leaned in to his lips and gave him a firm kiss and then pushed Albus down and dragged his jeans down.

Why do you wear those bloody ugly muggle clothes,''Gellert whispered and looked at Albus laying there

And btw if you ever do that again i'll punnish you, it's no use in you if you're dead,''Gellert said

That's why i was trying to be dead,''Albus said coldly

Not only that kind of use, i love you albus,''Gellert told him smiling

You don't love me keeping me locked her inside and besides you are a monster,''Albus told him coldly sitting up and Gellert just forced his jacket off so Albus was only in his t-shirt and underwears

You don't want me angry, i'll promise you that,''Gellert told him and Albus was going to say something angry but Gellert suddenly grapped his groin and stroked him firmly and Albus gave out a moan

Are you still angry,''Gellert whispered

Yes,''Albus said trying to force Gellert off him as he was pushing Albus down into the bed. Gellert smiled down on him and went under the boxers and started stroking him firmly and Albus just teared up but moaned thickly forcing it to be inside. Gellert touched his lips and Albus didn't repeat so Gellert stood up and looked down on Albus

you're a monster,'''aLbus said now sitting

i've only killed muggles that i have to kill. Just be glad that i haven't had to kill wizards,''Gellert said softly and Albus bit his lip sadly but then just laid under the covers and closed his eyes. Albus heard sounds like clothes were been taking off and Albus looked back to see what he was doing and saw him walking towards him all naked. Albus turned around quickly. He was not going to make love to this disgusting man Albus tought but still felt strong feelings towards Gellert. He felt like love. He felt someone hug him tightly from behind and felt his hard one rub against his ass.

For god shake,''Gellert murmured low and took Albus boxers down and forced his t-shirt off and Albus just had his eyes tightly shut in tears.

I'm not going to hurt you, comon you're really annoying me,''Gellert said as Albus was sobbing and albus turned around

I don't want this,''Albus told him firmly and Gellert took Albus hand under the covers and let him hold his member as he kissed Albus lips firmly. Gellert held over Albus hand to let him stroke it but soon to Gellert surprise and was doing it him self and Gellert smiled big into the kiss

That's my babe,''Gellert whispered to his ear as he went on top of Albus kiss his neck and then his mouth again and soon let Albus suck him and Albus did, even firmly. Gellert once puched too brutally making Albus gag loudly and Gellert smiled and stroked Albus hair gently for forgiveness but soon made him stop

On your knees,''Gellert said and Albus opened his eyes but was still under the covers. Albus shocked his head

Why not,''Gellert said low and then smiled

Ashamed of your body, you are bloody thin, are you anorexic,''Gellert asked him and Albus teared up and Gellert stared

You are,''Gellert asked him low and Albus didn't say anything just forced the covers down and watched in surprise

Do you even eat, this is disgusting,''Gellert said in earnest and Albus couldn't hold his sobs in hearing this from his lover, no not my lover Albus tought angry. But i love him,''a voice said inside his head.

Oh fucking god i might have to call Will back in until i get some fat on you, it's disgusting,''he said and Albus forced the covers over him self again and went on his site with trembling lips

Disgusting, i've never seen that of an ugly body and on you Albus i just,''he said in disgust.

God even if i would fuck you i would probably break your bones, i'm not going to do that, not at all,''Gellert said firmly and just walked out of the room. Soon a house-elf came with some meal for him and Albus just laid there not having him self anything just laying there sobbing. After some time Albus stood up after dressing and walked around the house but soon he heard a moan and he peaked into the room and saw a sight of Gellert taking some stranger he didn't know. Gellert clearly was an idiot and cold hearted idiot. he does not love me,''Albus tought but couldn't help but notice that from his eyes came several tears of the sight. Gellert came and pushed Will down and stood up

I'm not,''he murmured

Just finnish your self off then,''Gellert murmured annoyed walked out of the room and Albus just stood there when he came.

You ate,''Gellert asked him and Albus shocked his head

Seriously, you want to look like that,''Gellert asked him and Albus just looked down

You look awfwul, i couldn't help but notice it. you looked way better few years ago,''Gellert murmured and Albus looked at him

You look like you're dying, seriously do you ever eat,''Gellert asked him still naked

Give me my wand,''Albus said low and Gellert shocked his head

No,''Gellert said firmly and took Albus hand and leaded into the bedroom. Gellert took up a slich of cake and forced it into Albus mouth

I want you to get fatter, it's nothing attractive to your body now,''Gellert murmured and Albus looked at him blankly

Oh god Albus, seriously, eat this on your own account. You look like you're dying,''Gellert said and Albus looked up on him

I am dying Gellert,''Albus said and Gellert lost his face

I'm almost dead,''Albus said and Gellert lifted his eyebrows

Oh you mean your soul, you stupid idiot i tought you were really dying,''Gellert said and forced some strawberry into his mouth. Gellert stop this just let me go,''Albus told him loudly

No,''Gellert said

Why no,''Albus asked

You can help me and i love you,''Gellert said and Albus looked at him coldy

What a love keep repeating about how ugly i am,''Albus told him coldly and Gellert frowned

No you're fucking pretty you're body just looks horrible,''Gellert said firmly

Just kill me Gellert,''Albus said and Gellert shocked his head and Albus teared up

Don't cry more seriously,''Gellert said low

Then kill me, i'll stop then,''Albus said and Gellert smiled slightly

My Albus¸don't cry i love you,''Gellert said and kissed his forhead and hugged him firmly afterwards.

I'll let the houself buy some pills tomorrow to help you get fatter,''Gellert said low smiling and grapped his ass

But amazingly you still got a nice booty,''Gellert whispered and Albus let him take his hand off his ass

Don't touch me like that,''Albus told him low and Gellert smiled like it was funny

You seemed to like it an hour or so ago,''Gellert said and Albus watched him seriously

Not really,''Albus said low and Gellert stroked hair behind his hear gently.


End file.
